


MORE SABRIEL!!

by spnassbutttrash666



Series: Jay'sSabrielOneshotsandImagines [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Gabriel (Supernatural), Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, I can't help it, I have a fetish for crying and insecure gabe..., Insecure Gabriel (Supernatural), Insecurity, Sam Winchester Loves Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnassbutttrash666/pseuds/spnassbutttrash666





	MORE SABRIEL!!

OMC!!! OKAY, so, imagine Sam and Gabe are at a bar. Both are laughing and just being happy in general. Then, some slutty lookin skank comes over, touching Sam and putting Gabriel down, asking Sam "why he's with someone so out of his league. Someone so unattractive" and that "one night with her and she can turn him straight again".

 

Gabe excuses himself to the bathroom, but Sam can see tears. Sam moves away from the skank and follows Gabe. He finds him sitting in a stall, crying his poor heart out. Sam knocks on the stall door and Gabe opens it, his eyes red-rimmed and face marked with tears.

 

Sam brings Gabriel into his arms and kisses him, letting Gabriel slump into the embrace. He whispers assurances and words filled with love and comfort, not minding the tears soaking his shirt. He tells his archangel that he's beautiful and worth so much more than that woman. Sam releases Gabriel, but keeps a hold on his hand, walking out of the bathroom and straight up glaring at the skank for hurting his boyfriend.

 

He leads Gabe to the middle of the room and making sure the skank is watching, gets down on one knee and asks Gabe to marry him. Gabriel cries tears of joy and replies with a small " yes". Sam's world just gets brighter as he places the ring on Gabe's finger, standing up and pulling him in for a deep and passionate kiss. He and Gabriel go outside, where Gabe snaps them back to their room in the bunker, where Sam spends the night making love to Gabe.

 


End file.
